


Lift Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel talks, Sam knows better than to believe he is being serious. A short fic in where Gabriel and Sam talk about basically nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: I don't like ship Sam and Gabriel (Sambriel, is it) but then again, I kind of do, because they'd be hilarious together. Let me know if Sam or Gabriel are out of characters.

“You lift me up.”

Sam stares at the wall, his eyes twitching with uncertainty, and clasps his hand over Gabriel’s hands. “Gabe, be serious,” he says playfully, ignoring the fake pained look in Gabriel’s expression.

Gabriel retracts his hand away and places it on his chest. “This is me _being_ serious. You wound me, Sammy, _really_ wound me.”

Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes. _Right, this is the trickster, turned-pagan god, in hiding, out of hiding Archangel Gabriel._ “Of course, you are. And it’s Sam.” He just has to say it; he has never been a fan of the nickname, but he is okay with Dean saying it. It’s kind of their thing — anyone else, not really, even Gabe.“So, how exactly do I _‘lift’_ you up?”

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and points to himself. “I always thought you were the smart one. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sammy, I’m disappointed. Very disappointed. You _proved_ me wrong.”

Must Gabriel always tiptoe over to the aisle of overly dramatic every time he tries to talk?

“Okay, right, Gabe. So tell me?”

“Well,” Gabe begins, walking around the room, up and down, “what can I say? You’re really attractive, has awesome taste in everything, and you just love to mess with people. But only the ones that deserve it. Wait, that’s me.”

“Gabe,” Sam questions, looking at the archangel, really looking at him, seeing right through the playfulness and vanity. “What’s it you got to tell you?”

Gabe shrugs and then laughs. “Nothing, Sasquatch, absolutely nothing. As if I got anything to say. But you should have seen the look on your face. You actually thought I was going to say something profound and real and honest.”

Sam sighs. He really didn’t. “Right, Gabe, whatever you say. So, I was thinking,” he says, picking him his phone, and swiping through his newsfeed. “And I think we, and by we, I mean you, should apologize to Dean.”

Gabe’s face falls. No twinkles in eyes. No smile in the cheeks. No smugness. “Come on, you can’t be serious. Deano deserves it. He needed to stop ‘eye-flirting-fucking’ Cassie. The whole, ‘tough, nacho, angst-y’ image had to go bye-bye.”

“Gabe, apologize to Dean, you have to. And Cass too. I’m not against it if they actually care for each other in a romantic sense, but seriously, Gabe, they need to figure that out for themselves, if that’s the case. And you and your sexual innuendos and your zapping them into awkward and highly over sexualized situations aren’t helping.”

Gabriel pouts and slumps down on the bed. “You’re no fun, Sammy, no fun at all. Deano needs to apologize to me, you know. He _banned_ me from entering your little hideout. I’m part of TeamFreeWill. I earned the right to be there.”

Sam lies down, facing Gabriel, his hand stroking Gabriel’s face. “You were never banned. Permanently. You just have to apologize.”

Gabriel sighs and blows the hair off his face. “No, can’t do. You’re asking me to ruin the reputation I’ve built for eons. Uh-huh. No way. Once a trickster, always a trickster.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll _apologize_ to Deano, but I won’t stop meddling in our brothers’ epic Shakesperance love story. You do lift me up.”

“Shakesperance?” Sam raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I do read, you know.”

“I know. You did scribbled through my  A Song of Ice and Fire collection.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Gabe says, laughing. “So much that I lift you up.”

“You lift me up? I don’t think so —”

Gabe pulls Sam forward and brings their lips together. It is a sweet and tender kiss.

“Come on, you lift me you, and I lift you up,” Gabriel whispers through the kiss, hands roaming down Sam’s back. “It makes the perfect sense.”

“Still have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Both Gabriel and Sam lie down on the bed and stare at wall, hands intertwined, because the walls contain their coming together story.


End file.
